T'Pol
You might also be looking for T'Paal. T'Pol was a Vulcan female who served aboard ''Enterprise'' NX-01 in the mid-22nd century. She was the first Vulcan to serve aboard a Human ship for any substantial period of time. Early life T'Pol was born to T'Les and her husband in 2088. (ENT: "Zero Hour") In the late 21st century, she traveled a long way to get to Vulcana Regar to meet Ambassador V'Lar, a "role model" for her. (ENT: "Fallen Hero") Career T'Pol's early career was with the Vulcan Ministry of Security, where one of her first assignments was being one of many young agents sent to capture Vulcan officers that were undercover and refused to come back to Vulcan. She had captured five of the seven she was sent to retrieve, and tracked the remaining two to Risa. She killed Jossen when she believed he reached for a weapon, and was unable to capture Menos. She got that chance again in 2152. (ENT: "The Seventh") While working for the Ministry, she knew some Klingon associates. This would later help when she needed to find the location of Rura Penthe. (ENT: "Judgment") She also worked with the Vulcan military on the Tomed mission, where Talok served under her. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") She later served in the Vulcan High Commands fleet, as Deputy Science Officer of the Seleya under Captain Voris. While serving there she worked with Commander Solin. (ENT: "Impulse") After her work in the Ministry of Security and otherwise, she transferred to the Ministry of Information on Vulcan. Ambassadorial duties In 2149 she was assigned to Earth to work with Ambassador Soval as a Vulcan ambassador, and the two became close working partners. (ENT: "Fusion", "The Expanse") She lived in a Vulcan compound in Sausalito. On one night she was curious about Human recreation, and decided to take a walk outside the compound after the others had gone to sleep. She visited a club that had a saxophone player that elicited a small emotional response. (ENT: "Fusion") On Enterprise T'Pol was assigned to Enterprise in April of 2151 as a "chaperone" to monitor the ship's mission to Qo'noS in exchange for the Vulcan provision of star charts and the Klingon linguistic database. She continued to serve on the ship afterwards as executive and chief science officer. (ENT: "Broken Bow") T'Pol was the leader of an away team that explored a deserted planet whose plant life infected the team with a toxin that caused paranoid behavior and hallicunations. T'Pol was able to hold the group in check until an antidote was found. (ENT: "Strange New World") T'Pol visited a monastery at P'Jem where she was taken captive by the Andorians, who were convinced that the monastery was a front for a spy station (which it was). (ENT: "The Andorian Incident") She enlisted Vulcan help in rescuing crewmen from a comet after their ship was caught in a cavarn on the comet. (ENT: "Breaking the Ice") She helped expose a secret alien mining operation that was poisoning the water supply of a pre-industrial civilization. While attempting to rescue a Klingon ship that was losing orbit and falling into a gas giant, she was stranded on the ship. She fired the ship's weapons to raise the orbit so she and the away team could be beamed off the ship. (ENT: "Civilization", "Sleeping Dogs") After the destruction of the Vulcan monastery on P'Jem by the Andorians, the Vulcan High Command chose to blame T'Pol. They ordered that she be reassigned away from Enterprise. Her actions in what would have been her final mission on Coridan, saving Captain Sopek from being killed by Coridan rebels, persuaded Sopek to put in a good word for her and she was allowed to remain on Enterprise. (ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem") She encountered the v'tosh ka'tur (Vulcans without logic) and was forced into a mind meld by Tolaris. After that incident, T'Pol discovered that she had contracted Pa'nar Syndrome, a Vulcan disease which, at the time, was considered incurable. (ENT: "Fusion") During the hijacking of Enterprise by the Ferengi, T'Pol helped retake the ship by tricking the greedy aliens into betraying each other. (ENT: "Acquisition") T'Pol met her hero, V'Lar, a Vulcan ambassador, when Enterprise was ordered to transport her back to Vulcan. She was shocked when she found that V'Lar has been expelled from the planet Mazar for spying. After boarding Enterprise, the Mazar wanted V'Lar back for further interrogration. She confessed to Archer and T'Pol that her mission was to inflitrate the government to expose corrupt officals. She was rescued after Archer faked her death, and the Mazar left. (ENT: "Fallen Hero") During a temporal battle between Silik and Daniels, T'Pol took command of Enterprise when Archer was transported to the future. The ship was taken over by Silik and the Suliban, but T'Pol, along with Trip Tucker and Malcolm Reed captured engineering, driving the Suliban off the ship and returning Archer to his own timeline. (ENT: "Shockwave, Part I", "Shockwave, Part II") T'Pol told Archer and Tucker the story of her great-grandmother who, while visiting Earth, became stranded on the planet and lived in a small town in Pennsylvania. One of her crew remained on Earth when the Vulcans rescued them. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") T'Pol helped teach a mining colony that was being pillaged by Klingons how to defend itself. When the Klingons returned she and her crewmates helped drive the Klingons off. She guided the ship through a singularity that had rendered the rest of the crew unconscious. (ENT: "Marauders", "Singularity") The Vulcans enlisted her in capturing a rogue agent that had become an arms dealer. Despite reservations over the assignment she captured the agent. (ENT: "The Seventh") She encountered Takret refugees that warned Enterprise of an impending radiation storm. The crew not only had to take refuge in the catwalk, but also fight off Takret military in pursuit of the refugees. (ENT: "The Catwalk") Phlox tried to find a cure for her Pa'Nar syndrome while attending a medical conference. The Vulcans at first refused to help, and when they discovered T'Pol had the disease, they threatened to have her taken back to Vulcan. One of the doctors eventually intervened on her behalf, admitting that he too had the disease from a mind meld. (ENT: "Stigma") She accompanied Archer to mediate a dispute between the Andorians and Vulcans. T'Pol allowed an alien entity to invade her body to find out what the aliens wanted. They had told Archer that they just wanted to experience human senses, but in reality T'Pol found out that they wanted to take over the crew's bodies and steal Enterprise because their ship was inoperable. (ENT: "Cease Fire", "The Crossing") When she and Phlox were infected by a virus and underwent decontamination, she became amorous toward Phlox. The virus had activated her mating cycle and unless she was cured, she could die. Phlox was able to find a remedy. (ENT: "Bounty") The Expanse When Enterprise was assigned to enter the Delphic Expanse to find the Xindi, the species believed responsible for the March 2153 attack on Earth, T'Pol was reassigned by the Vulcan High Command to the Ministry of Information. It was expected that after she had worked there long enough to lose her traces of Human influence, she would be assigned to Ambassador Soval on Earth once more. However, T'Pol refused to return to Vulcan and resigned her commission in order to stay with her crewmates on their mission into the Expanse. (ENT: "The Expanse") After the Xindi attack, Commander Tucker began to experience sleeping problems. Doctor Phlox recommended that T'Pol assist Tucker by applying Vulcan neuropressure techniques to him. T'Pol did so in exchange for the same from Tucker, as the Expanse was disrupting her REM patterns. (ENT: "The Xindi") T'Pol helped save Archer and Hoshi Sato, who had contracted a virus that was mutating them into a species of a lost civilization. She was probed by Rajiin, an agent of the Xindi, who was assigned to gather information on humanoid anatomy. (ENT: "Extinction", "Rajiin") While in the Expanse Enterprise encountered a stranded Vulcan ship, the Seleya. When T'Pol and Archer boarded to see if there were any survivors, they were attacked by the crew that had gone mad due to the anomalies in the Expanse. The Vulcan ship had to be destroyed. (ENT: "Impulse") With the help of information that the Andorian's had provided, T'Pol was able to study and locate a prototype of the superweapon. She led the mutiny to take the ship from Archer, who had been infected with an Insectoid toxin and was endangering the mission to Xindi. (ENT: "Proving Ground", "Hatchery") While in the Expanse, T'Pol suffered synaptic pathway damage in a trellium asteroid field. Though Doctor Phlox reversed the damage, she continued to hunger for the release from the constraints of logic the trellium had allowed. She developed a method of injecting it into her body and became addicted to it, taking it for three months. In February 2154 she admitted her condition to Phlox, and with his help, she successfully withdrew from the substance, but her ability to control her emotions was permanently damaged. (ENT: "Damage", "The Forgotten") This addiction, however, had the side effect of changing her relationship with Tucker. The pair became much closer as friends, but her behavior also became unusual for a Vulcan. Apparently jealous over the time Tucker was spending with Corporal Amanda Cole, she slept with Tucker under the pretense of conducting a scientific study of human mating rituals. Encouraged by her future self to allow Trip to be an outlet for her emotions, their relationship, while not becoming physical again, grew stronger. Tucker opened up to her after his feelings of grief over the loss of his sister finally caught up with him. (ENT: "Harbinger", "E²", "The Forgotten") T'Pol was a long-time skeptic on the topic of time travel, refusing to believe in Captain Jonathan Archer's fanciful tales of visits to the future and past with the help of Crewman Daniels; she often repeated the mantra, "The Vulcan Science Directorate has concluded that time travel is impossible." However, when Daniels transported her and Archer to Detroit in the year 2004, she was forced to reassess her position. The Xindi were trying to develop a bioweapon to wipe out the Earth in the past. They were able to kill the Xindi and foil the threat. (ENT: "Carpenter Street") During the final battle with the Xindi, T'Pol captained Enterprise while Archer led the assualt on the superweapon. As part of the pact with the Xindi-Primates and Xindi-Aquatics for their help in stopping the Xindi-Reptilians, T'Pol destroyed the spheres the aliens were using to help the Reptilians. The weapons and spheres were destroyed and Earth was saved. (ENT: "Countdown", "Zero Hour") By 2154 T'Pol had considered formalizing her service in Starfleet. Captain Archer promised her he would support her application with Admiral Forrest if that was what she wanted. (ENT: "Countdown", "Home") Back Home In 2154, T'Pol returned to her family home on Vulcan on shore leave, bringing Trip with her as a guest. Once there, she discovered that her mother T'Les had retired from her position at the Vulcan Science Academy. She also encountered Koss, her betrothed, who insisted on going through with the wedding. T'Pol learned from Koss that T'Les was not telling the truth about the loss of her position, something Koss offered to help put right if T'Pol went ahead with the marriage. In fact, the Vulcan High Command, still blaming T'Pol for the loss of the outpost on P'Jem, elected to attack T'Pol through her mother - falsely accusing her of stealing classified information and forcing her resignation. T'Pol married Koss, despite realizing Trip's feelings for her, as she viewed the marriage as something she "had to do". (ENT: "Home") Soon after her return to Earth after spending two weeks on Vulcan (alone, and meditating, she said) after her marriage to Koss, T'Pol formalized her service with Starfleet and was given the rank of Commander. Shortly after that Enterprise was attempting to capture Augments that had attacked the Klingons, who threatened war. T'Pol, while on Orion to gather information, was captured and sold as a slave by the Orions. Archer was able to rescue her. (ENT: "Borderland") Later in the same year, Enterprise went to Vulcan to investigate the bombing of Earth's embassy. The Vulcan High Command planted evidence incriminating T'Pau, a leader of the Syrrannite faction. T'Pol learned from her husband Koss that her mother had joined the Syrranites, and was with them in their headquarters at the T'Karath Sanctuary in Vulcan's Forge. T'Pol and Captain Archer crossed the Forge to find the Syrrannites, but discovered that they were a peaceful group who wished for Vulcan to return to the true teachings of Surak (ENT: "The Forge"). The Vulcan High Command bombed the sanctuary, killing many Syrranites, including T'Les. T'Pol held her mother in her arms as she died, and was strongly affected by her death (ENT: "Awakening"). T'Pol then traveled with Archer and the Syrrannite leader T'Pau to the Vulcan capital, to deliver the Kir'Shara to the High Command. During the journey, she revealed her Pa'nar Syndrome to T'Pau, who explained that it was caused by an improper mind meld, and could be cured by an experienced melder. T'Pau melded with T'Pol, and cured her of the disease. After Archer revealed the Kir'Shara to the High Command (an act which led to the dissolution of that body), T'Pol returned to Enterprise, where she met with Koss who released her from her marriage. Koss explained that since she had married him to help T'Les, who was now dead, there was no reason to continue. (ENT: "Kir'Shara) Elizabeth In January of 2155, T'Pol and Tucker discovered that they had a daughter who had been created from their stolen DNA by Terra Prime, a xenophobic terrorist group. The group, led by John Frederick Paxton, threatened Starfleet Command and any alien ships from a base on Mars. T'Pol and Tucker were captured by the group. They, along with Enterprise, foiled the plot. After rescuing the child from Terra Prime, they decided to call her Elizabeth. Phlox told them that she had Trip's eyes and T'Pol's ears. They were later heartbroken when it was discovered that there was a flaw in the procedure used in creating her, and she was dying. (ENT: "Terra Prime", "Demons") Later career representation of T'Pol in 2161]] As of 2161, T'Pol would still serve aboard the Enterprise under Cpt. Archer, whom she emboldened shortly before his speech at the founding ceremony of the Federation. It remains unknown, however, what assignment T'Pol took after the Enterprise was mothballed that same year. Personal relationships Friendships Jonathan Archer Although there was some tension when the two first met in 2151, T'Pol and Captain Jonathan Archer eventually became lasting friends with a bond of trust and friendship between them. Initially, Archer held a grudge against T'Pol believing she'd be just like all the Vulcans, and her only goal would be to hold the humans back. She was not particularly fond of his pet dog, Porthos. (ENT: "Broken Bow") When Ambassador V'Lar came aboard in 2152, she sensed a great bond between Archer and T'Pol, of "trust... and friendship." (ENT: "Fallen Hero") Family T'Pol's father died sometime prior to 2151. She had no known siblings (or half siblings). (ENT: "The Xindi") T'Les T'Pol's mother was close to her. Although she did not agree with everything her mother believed in, she loved her very much. T'Les suffered for T'Pol's actions during her time on Enterprise. T'Pol's actions at P'Jem resulted in her mother being forced to retire from the Vulcan Science Ministry. Her mother was killed in the High Command's bombing of the Forge, the site of a Syrrannites camp, whom T'Les had joined. T'Mir T'Pol's second foremother, T'Mir, also served in the Vulcan High Command aboard a ship with three other officers. Investigating Earth's first satellite launch, Sputnik, their ship crashed in Carbon Creek, Pennsylvania on Earth in 1957, where they were forced to live among the local pre-warp culture for several months. T'Pol later visited the site in Carbon Creek, claiming to just be visiting the local geological formations. After T'Pol told the story in its entirety to Captain Archer and Commander Tucker, she implied that she might have made up the story. However, she then went to her quarters and looked at the purse that T'Mir had used in ancient Earth, that she kept in a drawer at the end of her bed. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") Romance Koss At an early age, T'Pol was arranged to be married to Koss, who became an architect. In 2151, she was told to return to Vulcan (by a message relayed by the Ti'Mur) to marry Koss. However, Commander Tucker told her that she had the right to not be married if she didn't want to. She decided to stay aboard Enterprise instead of going back to Vulcan to marry him. (ENT: "Breaking the Ice") Tolaris Tolaris was a Vulcan that Enterprise encountered in 2151. Tolaris was a V'tosh ka'tur, a people who decided to use their emotions but still follow Surak's teachings. During his stay on Enterprise, Tolaris met T'Pol. During his time, he made T'Pol explore more about emotions, something she was curious about. He also suggested that she not meditate for one night. Later, Tolaris came to T'Pol's quarters. He suggested using a mind meld to help T'Pol. However, T'Pol was very uncomfortable and told Tolaris to stop. He would not, and she told him to leave. The next day, Captain Archer called Tolaris to his ready room. They had a confrontation, and Tolaris and his group were told to leave Enterprise immediately. (ENT: "Fusion") Soon after, T'Pol contracted Pa'nar Syndrome, from Tolaris misusing the mind meld. (ENT: "Stigma") It would not be until two years later, in 2154, that T'Pol had the disease cured by mind-melding with T'Pau. (ENT: "Kir'Shara") Charles "Trip" Tucker III Tucker's sister Elizabeth died in the Xindi attack on Earth; Tucker suffered insomnia (possibly due to nightmares). In order to help the engineer rest, Phlox suggested T'Pol help him. T'Pol's application of Vulcan neuropressure not only helped, but Tucker began to develop romantic feelings for T'Pol. They finally slept together in January of 2154, though T'Pol later denied her emotions, calling it an "exploration of human sexuality" (ENT: "The Xindi", "Harbinger", "E²"). After the battle of Azati Prime in February of 2154, Tucker was haunted by visions of Crewman Jane Taylor, a member of his engineering team that had died in the attack. He was supposed to be writing a letter of consolation to her parents, but was unable to do so, as she reminded him so much of his sister Elizabeth. T'Pol consoled Tucker, discussing the emotions he felt concerning both his sister and Crewman Taylor. (ENT: "The Forgotten") When Enterprise returned to Earth, T'Pol went on to Vulcan asking Tucker, who complained of having nowhere to go, to Vulcan. While there, she discovered her mother was forced into retirement and her old bond-mate, Koss, entered the picture. The Vulcan explained his family could save T'Les, T'Pol's mother, and T'Pol entered into marriage. Tucker's heart was broken. Their relationship from that point forward was confusing to both characters as T'Pol sought - after her mother's death and interest in Surak's teachings - a more Vulcan way of life. (ENT: "Home", "Kir'Shara") Tensions culminated in November of 2154, when Tucker decided to transfer to the ''Columbia''. He realized his feelings were jeopardizing his work, worrying that it would further interfere with his duties. When Trip came back aboard Enterprise, T'Pol persuaded him to stay, sealing the plea with a kiss (a possible indication that she wished to continue their relationship). Afterward, Trip explained he'd already asked Captain Erika Hernandez to return to Enterprise. (ENT: "Affliction", "Bound") In January of 2155, T'Pol discovered that her DNA, as well as Tucker's, had been stolen by Terra Prime to create a baby (Elizabeth). (ENT: "Demons") After rescuing her, with the help of Tucker and Archer, Phlox discovered that the child was dying. (ENT: "Terra Prime") Soon after Elizabeth's death, T'Pol and Tucker ended their relationship. Six years later, Tucker sacrificed his own life to save Archer and possibly others aboard Enterprise. Prior to his death, he and T'Pol discussed their relationship for the first time since they broke it off, with T'Pol admitting she would miss him when she moved on to other assignments. Following Trip's sacrifice, T'Pol received comfort from Archer as the two of them mourned their mutual friend. (ENT: "These Are the Voyages...") Alternate timelines *In an alternate timeline where Captain Archer was infected with interspatial parasites, T'Pol received a Starfleet field commission in 2153, promoting her to captain. However, she was unable to find the Xindi superweapon early enough to stop it from destroying Earth. She continued to captain Enterprise until 2156, when it reached Ceti Alpha V with the last 6,000 survivors of the Human race. She retired then, caring for the amnesiac Archer until she died in 2165 in a Xindi attack just before the timeline was altered. (ENT: "Twilight")'' :Although never actually stated on screen, it is likely that in this timeline, T'Pol had developed some kind of romantic attraction to Archer. This is suggested in dialogue between Archer and T'Pol, as well as between other characters, including Phlox, who comments that it must have been hard for T'Pol, learning so much about Archer when he would remember nothing about her. *In a different timeline where Enterprise was trapped in 2037, T'Pol eventually married Commander Tucker in a traditional Vulcan ceremony; they honeymooned in Cargo Bay 3. With Doctor Phlox's help they had a son, Lorian. By 2153, T'Pol was the only original crew member of Enterprise left. When the ship rendezvoused with the original Enterprise in February 2154, T'Pol informed Captain Archer that Lorian's plan to increase the efficiency of the plasma injectors could destroy the ship. (ENT: "E²") Chronology ;2088 : Born on Vulcan ;2135 : Finishes training for Vulcan Ministry of Security ;2140s : Assigned to Seleya as Deputy Science Officer ;2140s : (Date to be confirmed) Transfers to Vulcan Embassy on Earth ;2151 : Assigned to Enterprise as Vulcan observer; later accepts position as Chief Science Officer ;2154 : Formalized her service with Starfleet and is given the rank of Commander ;2161 : Is present at the chartering of the United Federation of Planets Background Information T'Pol was played by actress Jolene Blalock in all 98 episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. The character of T'Pol was originally intended to be a younger version of the Vulcan matriarch T'Pau, but was changed in series pre-production. It was considered at one time to make T'Pau a sibling, but T'Pol stated in "The Xindi" that she had no siblings, thus eliminating that possibility. Eventually, T'Pau appeared as an unrelated character in the episodes "Awakening" and "Kir'Shara". Unused Hair Style The original hairstyle used for T'Pol was different; for several days of filming, actress Jolene Blalock wore a wig that was longer than the one eventually used. When it was decided that T'Pol's hairstyle should be changed, several scenes had to be reshot to eliminate the longer wig from appearing. The character's original look can be seen on the [[ENT Season 1 DVD|Season 1 DVD of Enterprise]] in a deleted scene. Clothing "]] T'Pol controversially appeared without clothing in several episodes, with the most explicit example of this in "Harbinger". The character also had more costume changes in the run of Star Trek: Enterprise than any of the other main characters. The following is an episode-by-episode account of the clothes that she wore during the series. *Season 1 **"Broken Bow" ***Ambassadorial attire ***Grey Vulcan Subcommander uniform **"Fight or Flight" ***Subcommander uniform **"Strange New World" ***Subcommander uniform **"Unexpected" ***Subcommander uniform **"Terra Nova" *** Subcommander uniform **"The Andorian Incident" ***Subcommander uniform **"Breaking the Ice" ***Subcommander uniform ***Auburn off-duty clothing (perhaps Vulcan meditational attire) ***Subcommander uniform ***Auburn off-duty clothing **"Civilization" **"Fortunate Son" ***Subcommander uniform **"Cold Front" ***Subcommander uniform *Season 3 **"The Xindi" ***Subcommander uniform (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Blue nightgown over blue undershirt and trousers ***Orange catsuit **"Anomaly" ***Orange catsuit **"Extinction" ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Blue catsuit ***White catsuit **"Rajiin" ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Blue catsuit ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Orange catsuit **"Impulse" ***Blue catsuit ***Naked, wrapped in grey medical sheet ***Purple catsuit ***Naked, wrapped in grey medical sheet **"Exile" ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit **"The Shipment" ***Orange catsuit **"Twilight" ***Starfleet uniform ***Civilian clothing ***Orange catsuit ***Civilian clothing ***Starfleet uniform ***Civilian clothing ***Starfleet uniform ***Civilian clothing ***Orange catsuit **"North Star" ***Period dress ***Blue catsuit **"Similitude" ***Orange catsuit ***Pink undershirt and trousers ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit **"Carpenter Street" ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Period dress **"Chosen Realm" ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit **"Proving Ground" ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit **"Stratagem" ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Blue catsuit **"Harbinger" ***? **"Doctor's Orders" ***? **"Hatchery" ***? **"Azati Prime" ***Purple catsuit **"Damage" ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***Purple catsuit ***Naked (dream sequence) ***Pink undershirt and trousers ***Blue catsuit ***EV suit ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Pink undershirt and trousers **"The Forgotten" ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Blue catsuit (archive footage) ***Pink undershirt and trousers (archive footage) ***Naked (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Blue catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit **"E²" (Note: an older version of T'Pol also appears on several occasions in this episode, wearing a Vulcan robe) ***Blue catsuit (archive footage) ***Naked (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Pink undershirt and trousers (archive footage) ***Blue catsuit (archive footage) ***Blue undershirt and trousers ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit **"The Council" ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ***EV suit ***Orange catsuit **"Countdown" ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***EV suit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit **"Zero Hour" ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit *Season 4 **"Storm Front" ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) **"Storm Front, Part II" ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***Orange catsuit **"Home" ***Purple catsuit ***Purple and grey open-neck, sleeveless blouse with white trousers ***Multi-coloured faded sleeveless blouse with salmon coloured knee-length shorts ***Red patterned open-neck, sleeveless blouse with brown trousers ***Purple Vulcan wedding gown **"Borderland" ***Red patterned open-neck, sleeveless blouse with brown trousers ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit **"Cold Station 12" ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit **"The Augments" ***Orange catsuit (archive footage) ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Blue catsuit **"The Forge" ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***White catsuit and cloak ***White catsuit without cloak **"Awakening" ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***White catsuit and cloak (archive footage) ***White catsuit (archive footage) ***White catsuit **"Kir'Shara" ***White catsuit (archive footage) ***White catsuit and cloak (archive footage) ***White catsuit (archive footage) ***White catsuit ***Orange catsuit **"Daedalus" ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Purple catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Orange catsuit **"Observer Effect" ***Orange catsuit **"Babel One" ***Purple catsuit ***Orange catsuit ***Blue catsuit ***Purple catsuit **"United" ***Purple catsuit (archive footage) ***Purple catsuit After receiving the rank of commander and a Starfleet commission, T'Pol continued to wear her civillian "catsuit" with minor alterations: teal, sciences division piping on the shoulders, commander's rank and an Enterprise assignment patch. Category:Vulcans Category:Earth Starfleet personnel Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:Scientists de:T'Pol es:T'Pol fr:T'Pol pl:T'Pol